Doctor Robotnik dies of heart failure
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: When Doctor Robotnik dies, Shadow thinks he can be the next villain of the games, and follow in the footsteps that he did, but he soons realizes that he better leave buliding robots to the professionals! A short humor story. Please read and review!


Doctor Robotnik dies of heart failure

By Stephen Paget

Sonic and his friends were standing near a coffin in a graveyard. Sonic prepared to give a speech on their hated enemy and walked more near the coffin. He turned to his friends who were Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Silver

"We're hear today to say goodbye to a man, not a great man I'll admit. But without him, we wouldn't have any games and we wouldn't be famous in the video game industry. So as big as a fatass douchebag as he is in the games, he'll be missed dearly."

"Amen" said all four of Sonic's friends.

As well as a huge coffin, a special machine had to be designed to lower Robotnik's huge coffin into the hole, as he had become so fat when he died.

After the funeral the five gathered at Sonic's house for a private gathering.

"Do forgive me for asking, I've only been in a few games" asked Silver "But why are we sad for Doctor Robotnik again?"

"Because, dude." Sonic replied. "What the players of the games didn't know was that Robotnik was a nice guy outside the games and was only acting, also like I said in my speech with no Robotnik they'll be no more games."

"It's a shame he had part of the personality of the character outside the games. Not evil, but he did overeat and get no exercise." Amy said in sadness.

"So heart failure killed him right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah….." Sonic replied "But the doctor said if it hadn't been heart failure, it would have been the smoke he breathed in from those polluted cities, the robots he would make that would occasionally explode, the water he drank from the polluted lakes, or the robots that actually got sick of his orders and plotted to kill him behind his back, or he could die from loneliness from never talking to anybody but robots and how he could never get a girlfriend. So yeah, heart failure was quite random."

"Maybe it's best they'll be no more games of us." Amy said sadly. "A lot of people don't like our games nowadays."

"Maybe if we find a new villain." Knuckles suggested. "Then our games will continue."

"You'd fit the part." Sonic smiled "You're violent and easy to anger."

"You take that back, or I'll pound your face in!" Knuckles threatened.

"You just proved my point!" Sonic continued to smile.

"I'm the new villain!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sonic and his friends all turned to see Shadow at the opened door of Sonic's house.

"Oh hello Shadow." Sonic frowned "Are you here to join us?"

"Hell, no!" Shadow snapped "I'm glad that doctor is gone! With that doctor gone, I can now get much more games as an enemy!"

"Pfffttttttt…" said Tails "You don't know anything about building robots!"

"That's what you think, pipsqueak! I found this at Doctor Robotnik's lab and I've read every chapter!" Shadow held up a huge 1000 page book called "Building huge evil robots for dummies."

"Plus I've talked to the people at Sega and they're willing to give me a chance! See ya in the next game!" He ran off leaving Sonic and friends in silence.

Silver finally spoke. "I don't think he'll be successful, do you?"

"Nope!" The other four spoke at once.

"So what do we do for jobs now?" asked Knuckles.

"Why don't we start a music band?" Sonic suggested. "And with all the money we've made from the games we've been in, it's not a crisis."

"Hey, yeah!" Tails spoke out.

"Great idea!" went Amy.

"Fantastic!" cheered Silver

"Brillant! I've got plenty of ideas for songs!" smiled Knuckles

Meanwhile at Doctor Robotnik's abandoned lab. Shadow attempted to make his first robot. It was three times the size of him, had a square head and was fitted with two laser cannons at the shoulder.

"Not bad!" Shadow smiled. "I'll admit I'm no Robotnik, but I'm damn close!"

Shadow flipped an on switch at the back and gave his first order to the robot.

"Robot! My name is Shadow! Kill Sonic the hedgehog!" he gave.

At this sparks flew out the robot's head. There was a malfunction.

"Damn it!" Shadow shouted, when he suddenly heard the robot's voice.

"Attempting to fix error…fixing….now obeying order….kill hedgehog….Shadow the….hedgehog!"

"No Sonic the hedgehog!" Shadow shouted in anger

The robot turned to him. Shadow wet himself in fear

"Oh shit." He went in a terrified voice.

Shadow got a huge amount of laser to his face, killing him instantly.

THE END.


End file.
